Maladresses
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Il était une fois un jeune calligraphe un peu arrogant qui dû s'exiler dans la campagne japonaise... Entre la bonne humeur contagieuse des habitants du village, l'affection spontanée que lui porte Naru et les autres et l'ambiguïté de sa relation avec le (séduisant) fils du chef du village, comment Handa survivra-t-il? Série de drabble/OS
1. Gourmandise

Salut tout le monde, je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que je commence à partir d'aujourd'hui une série de court texte sur Barakamon. Le premier texte est dédié à You'. Pour le moment, j'en ai deux autres en réserve (mais ils sont en correction) et un certains nombres d'idée en têtes qui ne devrait pas tardé à être coucher sur le papier.

J'essaierais de varier les personnages mais je crains qu'il y ait pas mal d'Hirosei )

Bonne lecture et longue vie à Barakamon

Gourmandise

Ce n'était pas vraiment un geste conscient. Il y avait juste un peu de confiture de myrtille sur le bord de la bouche du calligraphe et Hiroshi adorait la confiture. Alors il en avait juste récupéré un peu avec ses doigts. Il l'avait trouvé délicieuse.

Handa l'avait regardé bizarrement avant de se reprendre une cuillère de confiture et de colorer ses lèvres à nouveau. Le fils du chef s'était demandé si la myrtille avait toujours le même goût et il s'était approché, approché… Avant de finir par poser ses lèvres sur ce qui l'intéressait.

Forcément Tama avait débarqué à ce moment-là et s'était mis à crier. Du coup, Handa était sorti de son état de choc et s'était éloigné de lui aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, les joues plus rouge qu'une tomate mûre. D'ailleurs, Hiro avait un peu chaud lui aussi. Et il se sentait un peu étrange. Un peu déboussolé. Mais il avait répondu à sa question : assurément, même sur les lèvres du maître la confiture était toujours aussi bonne, peut-être même meilleure. Il faudrait qu'il retente l'expérience une autre fois.

Puis, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et de penser. Et le ciel lui tomba sur la tête. Il avait embrassé un garçon. Même pas un garçon, un homme. Et il avait aimé, il voulait même recommencer. Et il n'était même pas ivre. Il était certain de n'avoir rien bu de suspect entre sa maison et celle d'Handa. Totalement. Peut-être que la chaleur ? Il n'avait pas de chapeau et le soleil tapait fort.

Et puis, les myrtilles. Aussi. Surtout. Ça avait toujours été son péché mignon, il était capable de n'importe quoi pour en manger. Même de sauter dans les orties. Donc, ça n'avait rien avoir avec Handa. C'était juste un hasard que ce soit tomber sur lui. Un pur hasard. Il aurait très bien pu embrasser Tama ou Miwa pour un peu de confitures. Et ça aurait été pareil. Exactement la même expérience. Donc voilà. Pas de panique ni de quoi s'affoler. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son cœur continue à s'emballer comme ça.

Il allait juste rentrer chez lui, et oublier ce malheureux incident en espérant que ni Handa, ni Tama n'en parle jamais. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils en reparlent. Après tout, il ne s'était rien passé.


	2. Tendresse

Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir. Ensuite, je publie maintenant un autre drabble qui est un peu différent des autres et qui peut-être donnera suite à un recueil annexe.

Bonne lecture !

Tendresse

Les yeux posés sur l'horloge au-dessus de la salle à manger, alors qu'il finissait de préparer le repas, Hiroshi commençait à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Handa d'être en retard pour manger, sauf bien sûr lorsqu'il était en train de calligraphier. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il était parti chercher de l'encre.

Peut-être qu'il s'était perdu ? Non, quand même pas, depuis le temps qu'il le faisait, même un étourdi comme lui connaissait le chemin par cœur.

Ou bien il s'était peut-être évanoui sur la route ? Ces derniers temps, il avait l'air un peu fatigué et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il perdrait connaissance à cause de la fatigue.

Hiroshi soupira et se dit qu'il pouvait quand même aller jeter un coup d'œil dehors voir faire quelques pas pour vérifier qu'aucun corps n'était sur le chemin. Il n'avait même pas fait trois pas qu'il avait repéré Handa qui semblait captivé par quelque chose qu'il y avait dans l'herbe.

Une vague de soulagement s'empara de l'ancien voyou et il se rapprocha de son ami. Celui-ci dû l'entendre arriver car il s'écria soudain :

« Regarde Hiro, ce trèfle il est tourné exactement comme une boussole ! Et quand il est tourné comme ça, il brille plus que les autres. Je suis certain que si un arc-en-ciel naissait dans le ciel, il irait se poser à côté de ce trèfle…»

Hiro sourit doucement, l'écoutant sans vraiment l'entendre et s'approcha un peu plus pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Bien sûr, le trèfle qu'Handa lui montrait était tout à fait banal. Comme la plupart des choses qui l'émerveillait d'ailleurs et, avec le temps, le cuisinier avait appris à le laisser à ses rêves, sans faire de commentaire, ni essayer de voir comme lui. Il savait qu'il n' était pas et ne serait jamais un rêveur, et que sa vision des choses et du monde était bien trop terre à terre pour qu'il puisse voir comme le calligraphe.

Et puis, comme le disait si bien Aki, il y avait parfois certaines choses qui vous bouleversaient tellement qu'elles masquaient la beauté de ce qui pouvait les entourer.

Pour lui, depuis plus de cinquante ans, c'était le sourire et le visage émerveillé d'Handa.


	3. Maladresse

_Salut à toutes et à tous, voici un nouveau drabble, un peu plus petit que les précédents mais qui est le premier que j'ai écris et celui qui est à l'origine du titre du recueil. _

_Sinon concernant mon rythme de publication, je suis en ce moment dans des études qui ne me laisse pas énormément de temps pour écrire mais j'ai quelques drabbles en réserves donc normalement j'en publierais un toutes les deux semaines. _

Maladresse :

Lorsque sa mère lui avait parlé du nouvel habitant du village pour la première fois, Hiroshi avait trouvé que celui était vraiment gonflé de profiter de sa gentillesse comme ça. D'ailleurs il avait rapidement mis les points sur les I avec le calligraphe. Puis, il avait vu ses doigts couverts de pansements juste parce qu'il avait tenté de se préparer un repas et avait révisé son avis. Leur nouveau voisin n'était pas un fainéant doublé d'un profiteur, c'était simplement un jeune homme très maladroit ; les repas que lui préparait sa mère, n'étaient pas une simple gentillesse mais plutôt de l'assistance à personne en danger.

Cette seconde impression, bien plus positive, se renforça au fil du temps. Peu à peu, ses craintes disparurent totalement, et il ressentait toujours un peu de pitié pour l'incapable qu'était le jeune homme, il y avait aussi beaucoup de tendresse et d'amitié. Quand celui-ci fit sa crise de surmenage, Hiro sentit qu'il tenait peut-être beaucoup à lui, mais il était surtout très en colère qu'il osa lui demander son matériel. N'avait-il donc aucun réflexe de survie ? Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il n'était vraisemblablement pas sain de ne penser qu'à la calligraphie ?

Dès lors, il mit un point d'honneur à vérifier attentivement que son voisin ait des horaires raisonnables. Et lorsqu'il fit sa première visite le premier soir où le maitre rentra de l'hôpital, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver étrange de croiser la moitié du village qui, comme par hasard, revenait tous chez Handa. Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant de comprendre le pourquoi de cette foule.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à être un peu inquiet.


	4. Encre

Salut à tous et toutes, merci pour vos reviews ça m'encourage vraiment et me donne l'envie d'écrire encore plus. D'ailleurs précédemment je vous avais dit que j'allais publier une fois toutes les deux semaines mais j'ai été tellement productive que je peux passer à un drabble/Os par semaine. Je ferais certainement une alternance entre des drabbles qui suivent la progression de la relation Hirosei et des drabbles qui parlent de ce qu'en pensent les habitants du village ou même des drabbles sans eux (J'aimerais beaucoup faire un texte ac Naru et Hina notamment).

Sinon concernant le texte qui va suivre, il est un peu plus long que les autres et surtout il est la suite de Gourmandise. Il se passe environ deux ou trois semaines après.

* * *

><p>Réponse aux reviews<p>

Mutsuki : Merci

Moika : je vais continuer, j'ai un million d'idées dans la tête qui ne demande qu'à être écrite.

* * *

><p>Encre :<p>

Hiroshi avait débarqué chez lui. Bon ce n'était pas surprenant en soi parce que TOUS le village débarquait tout le temps chez lui, y compris Hiroshi. Sauf qu'en général lorsqu'il venait c'était soit parce qu'il lui apportait à manger, soit parce que tous les autres gosses étaient là. Donc d'habitude, il n'avait pas l'air d'un chat perdu.

Seishu sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les chats perdus, ce qui bien sûr était assez problématique vu qu'il était allergique. Le moindre contact avec eux provoquait chez lui des crises horribles et il passait ensuite son temps à se gratter. Forcément, il réfléchissait plus longtemps avant de nouveau les serrer dans les bras… même s'il était tellement faible qu'il n'arrivait jamais à résister bien longtemps.

Après Hiroshi n'était pas vraiment un chat, donc, techniquement il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras sans trop risquer sa santé. Il n'était juste pas certain que le jeune homme soit très d'accord.

Doucement le calligraphe demanda à son ami ce qui n'allait pas. Aussitôt, le jeune brun tourna vers lui un regard reconnaissant et avoua qu'il s'était engagé dans le restaurant. Ce qui était en soi une très bonne chose, c'était ce qu'il voulait au fond. Seulement…, seulement il devrait quitter l'île et il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à cela.

Seishû le regarda un long moment avant de lui faire signe de rentrer et de sortir une bouteille.

« Aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il, on fête ta réussite. Et demain, on sera tellement mort que tu oublieras tout tes soucis »

Hiroshi sourit et commença à boire. Seishû, un peu plus prudent, évitait de boire cul sec. Il savait qu'il ne tenait VRAIMENT pas l'alcool et il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir ce dont il était capable en étant totalement ivre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à ce régime, le plus jeune s'écroula par terre et « un léger ronflement commença à sortir de sa poitrine ». Seishû hoqueta et s'approcha un peu de lui. Doucement il posa sa main sur sa joue et la retira aussitôt. Chaud, il avait chaud. C'était exactement comme lorsque Hiroshi l'avait embrassé pour manger la confiture de myrtille.

À ce souvenir, le cœur du citadin s'affola encore plus et il se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il fallait qu'il revienne sur terre. Immédiatement. Peut-être qu'en travaillant un peu, il arriverait à retrouver ses esprits ?! L'idée n'était pas mauvaise et le brun s'empressa d'aller chercher son nécessaire à calligraphie.

Evidemment, lors de son retour il avait déjà oublié Hiroshi et trébucha contre lui, renversant un peu d'encre sur son ami. D'abord, agacé par ce gâchis, il fut soudain fasciné par la tâche qui était désormais sur le torse légèrement découvert de son ami. C'était magnifique.

Avec lenteur, il versa de l'encre dans un petit bol puis y trempa un doigt. Puis, tout doucement, il approcha celui-ci de la joue de l'ancien blond et traça un caractère. Sa victime tressauta et Seishu cru un instant qu'il allait se réveiller, mais il n'en était rien. Il poussa un soupir et reprit un peu d'encre pour écrire un autre signe.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il observait son œuvre le cœur battant. C'était prit son portable et photographia le jeune homme puis envoya la photo à Kawafuji. Puis, épuisé, il s'effondra à côté de lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, à Tokyo, son ami se réveilla et ouvrit ses messages. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage : sur le corps d'Hiroshi les caractères avenir, bonheur et confiance étaient parfaitement lisible, tout comme le signe amour.


	5. Instinct Maternel

Salut à toutes et à tous ) Voilà un nouveau petit drabble avec un point de vue extérieur sur la relation qu'entretienne Hiroshi et Seishû

Riksa : oui ils sont trop choux ;) Toujours

* * *

><p><em>Instinct maternel<em>

Madame Kido regarda son fils lui annoncer qu'il passait la soirée chez Maître Handa et ne pu empêcher ses lèvres de former un grand sourire. Le bonheur de son fils était si éclatant qu'elle en avait presque mal au cœur.

Certes, ce n'était pas la situation qu'elle avait rêvée pour lui ; néanmoins elle avait rapidement compris qu'on ne pouvait guère s'opposer au « destin ». Et Handa Seishu était le « destin » d'Hiroshi, ça elle en était persuadée depuis que son fils était revenu tout paniqué par la santé du jeune homme, depuis qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux les flammes d'une passion naissante. Sans se vanter, elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait été la première à comprendre.

Bien sûr, son garçon n'en était toujours pas conscient. Et parfois elle s'en réjouissait, la mère qui était en elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser son enfant vivre aux côtés d'une autre personne qu'elle. Mais d'autres fois, elle songeait à trouver un moyen de lui ouvrir les yeux parce que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, et s'il y avait quelqu'un qui ne ferait certainement jamais le premier pas, c'était bien Seishu.

La femme du chef soupira en songeant au cas que représentait le calligraphe. Si Hiroshi était aveugle de ses sentiments, que dire alors du jeune citadin ?! Pour madame Kido le seul fait de le mettre devant un miroir aurait dû suffire à lui démontrer à quel point il était dingue d'Hiroshi, parce que sincèrement cela était inscrit sur son visage qu'il aimait son fils ! Sauf qu'apparemment ce n'était pas le cas, car rien ne changeait entre les deux hommes qui continuaient à se tourner autour pour le plus grand désespoir de toutes les femmes du village et peut-être même d'une partie des hommes.

L'instituteur avait d'ailleurs proposé qu'on les enferme dans une pièce avec un aphrodisiaque vu que c'était certainement le seul moyen pour eux de comprendre. Evidemment elle avait refusé, même si en y réfléchissant bien ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée...


	6. Chocolat

Joyeuse St-Valentin XD (Personnellement je suis pas fan de cette fête, mais il se trouve qu'elle très populaire au Japon. Donc…)

Chocolat

Tout avait commencé par une innocente demande de Kenta alors qu'il était en train de réviser une nouvelle recette. Le petit garçon voulait qu'il lui apprenne à faire des chocolats.

Bien sûr, il avait accepté, et était aller acheter les ingrédients nécessaires ainsi qu'un petit tablier pour le garçon avant de finalement commencer à cuisinier.

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, les chocolats étaient prêts. Hiro s'attendait à ce que Kenda dévore immédiatement leur travail. Il se trompait : le petit garçon s'était empressé de sortir une jolie boite et d'y glisser les plus jolies avant de filer.

Perplexe, l'ex-voyou le suivit des yeux avant de finalement les reposer sur le produit de leur labeur. Sa mère allait être ravie. Elle adorait le chocolat. Peut-être devrait-il aussi en offrir à maître Handa ?! Il se plaignait toujours que ce qu'il lui amenait n'était pas varié.

Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon le rassura sur l'heure et il se mit en route le sourire aux lèvres. Il voyait déjà le bonheur éclairer les yeux de son ami. En chemin, il croisa même Miwa et Tama qui rigolèrent en voyant ce qu'il avait dans la main. Ce qui coupa tout envie au jeune homme de leur donner quoi que ce soit. De même qu'il ne donnerait rien à Naru et Hina, celles-ci profitaient largement du cadeau de Kenta d'après ce qu'il voyait…

« Tu n'es pas avec ta petite amie ? s'étonna maître Handa lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez lui.

- Tu sais bien que je n'en ai pas.

- C'est vrai, mais alors que font ces chocolats dans ta main ?

- C'est pour toi, déclara le jeune homme en lui tendant son présent. »

Aussitôt les joues du calligraphes prirent une couleur pivoine et il bafouilla un petit merci hésitant avant d'avouer timidement que lui aussi. Puis il courut se réfugier dans sa maison.

Interloqué, Hiro rentra chez lui. Tout le monde se comportait vraiment n'importe comment aujourd'hui. Même Aki qui lui avait souhaité une joyeuse St-Valentin.

…

Une joyeuse St-Valentin ?!

Hiro n'était probablement jamais allé aussi vite chez Handa que ce jour-là. En tout cas, il était certain qu'il n'avait jamais autant hésité avant de frapper à la porte. Mais ce temps d'hésitation devant la porte d'Handa n'était rien par rapport au temps d'attente qu'il avait eu avant que le calligraphe ouvre. Il avait le cœur compressé, la respiration haletante et l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Puis Sei fut devant lui et il sut qu'il était perdu. Le plus vieux avoua qu'il pensait le revoir plus tôt. Hiro n'osa pas lui dire la vérité. À la place, il s'approcha de lui et posa sa bouche contre la sienne.


	7. Jalousie

Hey

Tout d'abord merci à Riska pour ces deux dernières reviews Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Ensuite je poste un peu plus tôt que d'habitude car j'ai quelques problèmes d'internet chez moi donc je profite d'être dans un endroit où il y en a pour vous « livrer » ce chapitre où vous verrez apparaître un « nouveau » personnage.

* * *

><p><strong>Jalousie<strong>

Kanzaki n'a jamais douté de sa valeur. Il sait qu'il est doué, et que les autres ne peuvent que l'apprécier. Il maîtrise à la perfection l'art du paraître et a tout pour devenir un grand calligraphe. Il n'es pas orgueilleux au point de croire qu'il est déjà au niveau de Seishu ou de son père mais en toute sincérité, il a amplement mérité son premier prix.

Bref, en résumé, il a tout pour lui !

Sauf que voilà, il doit bien s'avouer qu'il est un peu jaloux d'Hiroshi. Ce n'est qu'un campagnard ignare et pourtant il a le droit de côtoyer et d'avoir les conseils de Seishu. Et ça, Kosuke ne peut pas le tolérer plus longtemps !

D'abord parce que Seishu est SON idole, il est à LUI. Ensuite IL a TOUTE ces interviews alors que l'AUTRE n'a même pas un magazine. Enfin IL a fini premier d'un concours de calligraphie tandis que l'AUTRE ne sait certainement pas calligraphier correctement son nom. Donc Seishu devrait LE préférer et non pas sourire niaisement à chaque fois que l'AUTRE vient le voir.

Même s'il est encore plus beau quand il sourit. Et il est déjà pas mal en temps normal. Genre vraiment, vraiment pas mal. Donc s'il sourit pour lui, il sera sublime !

Kosuke attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Kawafuji. Ce dernier se laisserait peut-être convaincre pour l'aider à kidnapper maître Handa et le ramener à Tokyo chez lui.

* * *

><p>Sondage : Qui lit les mangas ? Et surtout qui a lu le tome 9 ?<p> 


End file.
